Tiny-Lola Relationship
The relationship between Tiny Bell and Lola Pacini, mainly known as Liny (L'ola/T'iny) or Tola (T'iny/L'ola), developed in the fifteenth season of Degrassi, and ended in the sixtheenth season. Friendship History Overview Lola expressed an interest in Tiny after things between him and Shay Powers didn't work out. The two dated for a few months, only breaking up once when Tiny discovered Lola was still using a dating app and refused to delete it. They soon reconciled and began dating again, only to break-up when Tiny's lingering feelings for Shay became apparent. Lola harbored Season 15 In #BootyCall, Lola sees Shay talking to Tiny, and comments on her new crush. Lola tells Shay that she has no chance with Tiny because he likes butts, and Shay has a small one. Lola comments that Tiny tweets and likes photos of girls with large butts, showing she is following him closely on social media. At Miles's pool party, Tiny asks Shay to be his lab partner, and Lola accepts for her, saying Shay is "#blessed". Later, Tiny returns Shay's clothes to her, and mentions he didn't see Lola's picture because he doesn't follow her on Hastygram. In #NotOkay, when Shay's parents Mr. Powers and Mrs. Powers don't allow her to go on a date with Tiny, Lola reveals that she has been "in love with Tiny since forever". When Tiny asks her out after being rejected by Shay, Lola wants Shay's blessing to date Tiny. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Tiny, Maya and Zig laugh at Lola because she has a vibrator as key chain, not realizing what the device is or what it is used for. Lola worries that Tiny will think of her as a sex freak because she owns a vibrator. While Tiny and his friends are at The Dot, Grace refers to Lola as "his little girlfriend" to Tiny and comments on how she has been ignoring Tiny's texts. Later at night, Tiny facetimes Lola, and Lola asks him if he wants to stop talking to her because he laughed at her. Tiny reassures her that he doesn't want to stop, and he apologizes for making fun of her, asking her to lunch the next day. In #NotAllMen, Tiny and Lola are making out in the hallway. Lola invites Frankie and Shay to hang out with her and Tiny because she wants to go out as a group. They all go out to get ice cream at The Dot, and Tiny has Lola get the ice cream flavor she ordered when they give her the wrong one. Lola doesn't know that Shay still has feelings for Tiny at this point. In #ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin, Zig mentions that Tiny is out on a date. Tiny and Lola are at Lola's Cantina, and Tiny approaches Miles when he and Esme show up to order food. Tiny is furious with Miles for sending pictures of his penis to Lola the night before. Miles doesn't remember sending the pictures due to the narcotics he previously ingested. Tiny and Miles almost fight before Miles accidentally hurts himself. In #TeamFollowBack, Lola encourages Frankie to get back together with Winston, because she does not like double dating with Zig and Maya. Season 16 In #TurntUp, when Maya blows off Zig, Zig calls Tiny and Lola, and lets them finish the food he has ordered for Maya. When Lola finishes eating, she tells Tiny that if he ever cheats on her, then he's bringing her to this restaurant. Zig mentions he can't believe Maya stood him up, and Lola checks his texts to confirm that she did stand Zig up. Zig blames the situation on Maya, and Lola agrees with him, though Tiny kicks Lola before she is able to call Maya a "bitch". Tiny tries to stand up for Maya, but Zig ends up leaving to go talk to Maya. Zig tells Tiny that Lola is a keeper. In #BuyMePizza,' '''Lola eats the olives off Tiny's pizza , then they kiss quickly before she gives Tiny the piece of pizza. Tiny notices that Lola is still on Teendr, when Zig finds a photo of her on the app, and is annoyed because she's dating him. Lola says she uses it to flirt with guys till they buy her pizza. Tiny spits out the pizza since another guy brought it for his girl. Tiny tells Lola to delete the app before bailing angrily. In the corridor, Lola watches Tiny before sending Tiny a text saying, "I can't do this anymore", efficiently breaking up with him. Lola watches as he receives the text. Tiny approaches her and isn't happy she dumped him by text. Lola says it's easier this way, and Tiny asks easier for what, to which Lola says everything.Tiny calls her unbelievable and bails, with Lola calling out to him believe it. Later, Lola looks at a photo of her and Tiny and realizes she made a big mistake. Outside the school, Lola is trying to get Tiny to talk to her and yells out that she cares more about him than any app, and to prove it she deletes Teendr. Tiny agrees to talk to her, but Tiny says it doesn't change anything and asks how he knows she won't dump him out of nowhere again. Lola says she was afraid that he'd dump her, and Tiny reckons Teendr was her foot out the door. Lola says ever since her mum took off, she's been afraid of people leaving her. If she put all of her eggs in Tiny's basket, then what would happen to her if Tiny leave, Lola would just get hurt. Tiny says he wasn't going anywhere, and Lola says she realized that being afraid of making a connection was making her lose out on all sorts of amazing stuff, like being with him, so she'd really like to take back that stupid break-up text. Tiny agrees to get back together and they kiss. Anton, the guy who Lola was flirting with earlier on Teendr, interrupts them., Anton insults Lola, and Tiny tells him to leave. Anton gives Lola the pizza he got for her before punching Tiny. Tiny fights back before Ms. Grell breaks up the fight, and Anton runs away. Tiny gets sent to the office, and Lola watches him walk inside the school, looking shocked. In the hallway, Tiny comes out of Simpson's office, and Lola hugs him. Lola checks his injuries and apologizes for him getting in trouble and thinks its all her fault. Tiny says it's not her fault, it's Anton for hitting him,. Tiny says he got suspended, and Lola is angry about this because he was just defending her. Tiny says he'd do it again and they share a moment. Mr. Simpson escorts Tiny off school property, and Lola attempts to plead Tiny's case to no avail. She yells out she'll fix this for him, and Tiny looks back at her before leaving. In '#ThrowbackThursday, outside a restaurant, Lola takes a photo of Tiny before telling him she's organizing a protest in his honor. Tiny tells Lola he doesn't want a protest because it'll bring too much hassle to his life and tells her to shut it down. Later, Outside the school, Tiny arrives to find the protest still happening. Lola tells Tiny this is bigger than just him, and she says he gets treated differently because he's black, but Tiny already knows this. Lola says she brought it up with Simpson but he told her to get lost. Tiny is impressed and agrees to join the protest, Lola and Tiny hug before joining the others. Outside the school, Lola, Tiny and others are protesting when the cops arrive and tell them to move on or be quiet. Lola says she has another idea. Lola an Tiny help the others put signs through the room so everyone at the Degrassi Alumni event see's the signs "don't silence your students" and "racism lives here". Lola speaks up at the Degrassi Alumni event and tells everyone she lead a protest today because she believed her boyfriend was treated unfairly and that they need to talk about racism. In the hallway, Mr Simpson tells Lola and Tiny he'll get the school board to review the zero tolerance policy. Tiny thanks Lola for fighting for him and Lola reminds him he fought for her too and now they are even, Tiny picks Lola up and they hug and then walk down the corridor with their arms around each other. In '''#ToMyFutureSelf,' '''outside the school, Shay tells Lola and Tiny she has to write an apology letter about the protest so she can get into the summer's sport program. Lola is angry at Shay but Tiny reckons she doesn't have to mean the apology its not like anyone will know, Lola calls Tiny "her love" and says Shay will know she lied though. Lola bails and Tiny goes after her. In '#ThatAwkwardMomentWhen,' '''Outside the school, Lola arrives and tells Tiny and Shay she almost passed her history text and Lola hugs Tiny but Tiny is in pain, Lola is worried about his stomach still hurting since its been 3 days. Shay suggests Tiny go to the hospital but Lola thinks he should use a natural remedy. Lola then asks Tiny who he thinks cares about him more, Shay or her, his girlfriend?. Grace calls Tiny out for liking Shay when hes dating Lola and says hes emotionally cheating on his girlfriend which isn't cool. Tiny says Lola's done so much for him including the protest in his honor. At the hospital, Lola arrives and hugs Tiny and Shay tells her he has appendicitis, Lola thanks Shay for taking care of Tiny. Lola kisses Tiny and the doctors take Tiny into surgery. After the surgery, Tiny awakes and Lola hugs him. Lola apologizes for not telling to go see a doctor, she would have felt so bad if something had happened. Lola tells Tiny she loves him. Tiny says hes sorry but he really likes her but he has feelings for someone else too, Shay. Lola is shocked and asks if he's breaking up with her? Tiny says he's not breaking-up with her and its all so confusing because he cares about both of you, Lola says he obviously cares about one of use more so who? Tiny says these past 8 months have been so much fun, Lola says message received, Tiny tries to say something but Lola says he might not be breaking up with her but she is breaking-up with him and angrily bails. This marks the end of their second relationship. In '#TheseAreMyConfessions, Lola is upset that Tiny doesn't attend their volleyball games anymore. Lola also mentions she has to attend Tiny's party to prove she is over him. In #OMFG, Tiny approaches Lola, Shay, Frankie and Lola exclaims she would like Tiny to disappear forever. Tiny says hi to them all before he asks to speak to Shay alone, Lola isn't happy but walks off anyway. Later, Lola is devastated to hear about the Degrassi bus crash and the fact that Tiny was on it. Season 17 In #BreakTheInternet, Lola is upset when she watches Tiny and Shay kiss and become a couple. Lola is upset when people are talking about how cute a couple Tiny and Shay are, Lola bites back saying her and Tiny were way cuter and then posts a throwback pic of her and Tiny when they were still together and in happier times. Shay accuses Lola of still having feelings for Tiny while Lola says that Shay stole Tiny from her. In #PicsOrItDidntHappen, Lola is still pretty upset and says the last time Shay was just friends with a boy, Tiny found love with her. In [[HugeIfTrue|'#HugeIfTrue']],' '''At Frankie's House, Lola isn't happy that Shay invited Tiny over. Frankie, Jonah, Zig, Esme, Grace, Tiny, Shay and Lola are all sitting down on the sofas and playing "never have I ever", Esme starts by saying never have I ever had sex, Shay notices that Tiny and Lola both have. Lola says never have I ditched my best friend for my boyfriend who I stole from her anyway, Lola tells Shay to drink up and since all she wants to do is talk about her boyfriend so lets talk about him, Shay says fine and then says never have I ever dated someone when I knew my friend liked him first, Lola reminds Shay she said it was okay, Shay says she just doesn't like it that shes single and I'm not, Lola says please as if, Grace thinks they should call it quits but Esme suggests they now play truth or dare, Esme asks Tiny truth or dare and Tiny picks dare, Esme dares Tint to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Shay, Tiny smiles and says 7 minutes alone with my girl no problem and puts his arm around Shay but Shay says no, Esme says Lola then, Shay and Tiny object but Esme asks Shay weather she trusts Tiny, Zig says that Shay is jealous so Shay says go ahead as its no big deal, Lola agrees and takes Tiny's hand and they bail. Tiny and Lola are in a closet together, Lola turns on her phone light so they can see, Lola asks if there is something wrong with her? as she always thought she was pretty nice to spend time with, Tiny says you are, Lola says that Shay and Frankie both invited their boyfriends to get out of girls night, Tiny says quality time is important for couples, Lola says and its not for friends? and says she is everyone's second choice, Tiny says that's crazy, your a great girl, Lola says so great you dumped me for my best friend, Tiny says hes sorry. Lola says we used to have so much fun together especially your snack parties remember the barbecue chip incident, they smile and laugh together, Tiny calls her ridiculous and that what makes you awesome, there's got to be at least one guy out their who would appreciate that, Lola says your right their is, their time is up and they come out of the closet and they hug each other, Shay interrupts and asked if they kissed?, Tiny says what? while Lola says she would never do that to Shay, Shay says I guess she'll give you what I won't, Lola is offended by this and leaves, The Next Morning, Lola admits that her and Tiny never had sex and she only made out like they did because she wanted her and Tiny's relationship to be important, Trivia *They're both friends with Grace Cardinal. *Tiny's dating Lola's best friend Shay Powers. *Tiny was furious with Miles for sending pictures of his penis to Lola. *Lola does not like double dating with Tiny's friends, Zig and Maya. *Tiny's nickname for her was "Lola Colada". *They dated for 8 months. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: '#ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness' (1505) **Break Up: '#BuyMePizza' (1604) ***Reason: Lola didn't want to get her heart broken by Tiny, so she ended it first. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: '#BuyMePizza' (1604) **Break Up: '#ThatAwkwardMomentWhen''' (1607) ***Reason: Tiny admitted that he also likes Shay, so Lola decided to break up with him. Rival Relationships *Tiny-Shay Relationship Gallery Tolaaaa.png Tolaewwwwwwww.png Iuiuyiyui.png 79yyuiyui.png Whyyyyyyyy.png Iuuiuuyi.png 87yuiyuiyu.png 8uiuyu.png 90f9sdf.png 87iyuyuyyu.png U67u67676767.png Y6y65565.png 56y6565y6.png 5666hhh.png 6y6y656y.png 6yy6y6y6.png 6yy6y66.png Tumblr o59ukbdGHf1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 00000000000.png 000000000000.png Imagespemmad.jpeg Dncs2still152416.jpg DNCS205.jpg 87uiyyuiyui.png 87yuiyyuihh.png 788787uiyu.png IMG 5139.JPG IMG 5135.JPG IMG 5092.JPG IMG 5091.JPG IMG 5090.JPG IMG 5054.JPG IMG 5132.JPG 665y656.png 6y66y5.png y66y6y.png ttt5tttt.png 3r33r3.png 7u6u7u6767.png 6y6656.png yy655y5y.png 6yy66y5y.png Snapshot 17 (3-06-2016 2-17 PM).png 65y66yc.png T5tt.png Y6y66y.png Tyytyty6.png IMG 5883.JPG IMG 5921.JPG IMG 5917.JPG Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17